Lily and Lyra
by RodayGorham44
Summary: Lyra meets an older girl and her two friends who are just like her. I suck at summaries. This is set during the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First Golden Compass story. I've only seen the movie and im working on getting some money to get the books. If i do something wrong, feel free to correct me, but nicely please. :)  
-Sam**

"Lily, come on!" Brook shouted behind her, her daemon trailing not far behind.

"I'm coming Bee! I'm not as fast as you!" Lily said, trying to catch up to her friend. Brook and Lily ran through the wide open grounds of the Fording Castle, their daemons frolicking behind them playing with each other.

"Ow! Brook, tell Tobias to go easy on Raxley. He forgets how much bigger he is." Lily said while rubbing the back of her neck. Brook stopped and turned around to see the black panther holding the raccoon by the scruff of his neck like a kitten.

"Toby! Drop him!" She said, giggling. The big cat obeyed immediately and the small creature ran and quickly settled itself on Lily's shoulder. Tobias trotted over to Brook, head down and sat in front of her.

"I'm sorry Bee." He said sadly. Brook knelt down and lifted his chin.

"I'm not angry at you Toby, just be a little more careful when you play with Rax." She scratched under his chin and he purred lightly.

"Besides," she whispered. "He's a little bit of a baby anyway, so just go easy on him." She winked at him and he purred louder.

"I heard that Brooklyn Derringer!" Shouted Lily, but when Brook looked up at her she was smiling.

"Well Lily Fording, what are you going to do about it?" She said, straightening up. Tobias crouched beside her.

"Race you to the castle!" and with that Lily and her daemon took off across the grounds again, laughing as Brook and Tobias rushed to catch up. Lily tripped and skidded into the grass.

"Lily!" Brook yelled and ran faster to her friend.

"Lily, you ok?"

"I'm fine but…. my new gown." She said solemnly, looking down at the large green stain that now covered the front of her peach gown.

"Mother is going to kill me. She hates when I play outside. And not to mention with you. She'll blame you for it. And Annabelle if we ever find her." Just then, an arctic fox jumped out from behind a tree in front of the girls.

"Alfonz?" Lily asked the creature. The fox simply nodded, sitting down and curling his tail around his body.

"Well, where is Annabelle?" asked Brook.

"Right here." Said a voice from above. The girls looked up, and in a flash of gray, Annabelle jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Well come on then. It's almost dinner time. My mother will have my head if I'm not there in time. And you two need to get back to your posts." Lily said. Brook and Annabelle rolled their eyes a little but began walking, Tobias, Alfonz, and Raxey trailing behind.

"LILY-ANNA FORDING!" cam a shrieking voice from inside the castle. All three girls flinched, and began searching for the voice. The front doors opened and Lady Fording stood, hands on her hips with a look that could turn water to ice instantly. The girls walked up to Lily's mother, Brook and Annabelle curtseying for their mistress.

"Your dress! Young lady, you march yourself right up to your room this instant! I'll have Mary come and help you change."

"Yes mother." Said Lily quietly, and she and Raxley ran into the castle. The two other girls began to take a step towards the castle, but didn't make it far.

"As for you two." Said Lady Fording, stepping in front of them and blocking the way in.

"I told you two to stay away from my daughter. You are a bad influence on her. Not to mention way beneath her and our standards. You are very lucky that you are such good housekeepers. Or it would be back to the orphanage for you both! Now get in here and help cook prepare dinner." The girls just glared. Tobias and Alfonz growling lowly next to their respectful daemons.

"NOW!" she screamed and Brook and Annabelle took off into the castle.

"My goodness I cannot stand that git of a woman!" Annabelle said angrily.

"She's a nightmare." Said Alfonz.

"I don't think she's that bad." Said Brook. Tobias shot a glance and growled at her.

"Relax Toby, I was only kidding. I can't stand her either."

Once in the kitchen they put their white aprons over the black gowns and helped cook dinner for their masters.

* * *

Brook and Annabelle began to carry out the Fording's meal, putting the appropriate plate in front of the rightful person. Lily smiled weakly at her two friends. Her only friends. She hated how they were treated. They were people. Not dogs that needed to be trained.

She picked slowly at her food, barely eating it, until it was time for tea and dessert. The girls placed a small slice of pie in front of them and poured Mr. and Mrs. Fording their tea.

"Lilyanna" her mother said.

"Yes, mother?"

"I'm sending you away."

"What?!" She said in disbelief. Brook and Annabelle nearly dropped the tea kettles they were holding.

"I'm sending you off to Jordan College. You are much too rebellious young lady. You need to be educated more, and you must learn how to be a proper lady."

"But mother! I-"

"Do not argue with me. You leave in the morning." She sipped her tea, and that was the end of the discussion.

"Father…?" Lily said weakly, looking sadly at her father.

"I'm sorry dear. But your mother has spoken." He said. Lily's eyes welled up with tears as she ran from the table. Raxley close behind. The girls quietly ran into the kitchen.

"Amelia, don't you think that was a little sudden?" her father asked.

"No Harold. She's eighteen years old. She needs to grow up."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily sat in her room crying. She couldn't believe her mother did this. She'd already been to school, and she wasn't a fan of it. But she was incredibly bright. And just because she liked to be outside and not constantly wear dresses, didn't mean she couldn't act like a lady when it was called for.

"She just wants us away from Brook and Annie." She sniffed.

"I know. But Lily, you are 18. You don't necessarily need to listen to her." Said Raxley, hopping up onto her bed from the floor.

"I can't disobey her Rax. You know that she'll disinherit me. Then I wouldn't be able to take over the castle and free Brook and Annie." She laid down on her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. Raxley sighed. There wasn't much he could do. He eventually jumped down and scurried under the bed, dragging a suitcase out.

"I'll start packing." He said quietly. She just nodded, turning over her bed to face the wall, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"We can't let her go." Annabelle said from her corner of the room as she fanned out her blanket onto the floor. The girls didn't have beds, only tattered blankets and lived in a room next to the kitchen. Brook looked up from her book and watched Annie pace, shifting her position against Tobias. That was another reason she loved the Tobias settled as a panther. He was warm.

"No, we can't. But we can't leave here either. I don't want to get sent back to that place Annie." Tobias lifted his head and snuggled against Brook. Annabelle stopped pacing and looked over at her friend.

"I don't either." She said, slightly defeated.

"But we're all she's got Bee. She needs us. She doesn't need that school." She sat down and Alfonz laid next to her, his head resting on her legs. She scratched the top of his head.

"You know me Annie. I'd do anything for her. But we… we can't interfere."

Annabelle gave up after that. She knew Brook was right but she didn't like it. They were losing their best friend. And there was nothing that they could do.


End file.
